Question: $h(x) = 3x^{2}$ $g(x) = 2x^{3}-2x^{2}-5x-2-4(h(x))$ $f(n) = 6n-5+h(n)$ $ f(h(-2)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-2) = 3(-2)^{2}$ $h(-2) = 12$ Now we know that $h(-2) = 12$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-2))$ , which is $f(12)$ $f(12) = (6)(12)-5+h(12)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(12)$ $h(12) = 3(12^{2})$ $h(12) = 432$ That means $f(12) = (6)(12)-5+432$ $f(12) = 499$